1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio equipment holder and bracket device for mounting to a vehicle. In particular, a bracket device with a substantially planer platform for retention of the audio equipment and at least one leg having a first end secured to the platform and a second end with a terminal connection point for releasably securing to the vehicle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In recent years, a number of small battery operated, highly portable audio equipment devices have been developed for use in a variety of settings. While these devices prove useful in a number of applications, they require the user to carry the device on their person. This can prevent or impede the user from engaging in other activities like for example, using lawn and garden equipment. Additionally, individuals may want to adapt existing audio equipment for use with lawn and garden equipment without buying a separate device. Accordingly, a need exists for a bracket device and audio equipment holder that allows for convenient mounting to a vehicle.